Final Fantasy VII 2: The Rise of Zack
by MangaFreak0
Summary: Ok this is the start after what happens in Advent Children. Cloud and Tifa get married and have a baby named Zack after Cloud's friend. Sephiroth finds Zack when his is a kid and trys to raise him as his own. Find out what happens by reading!
1. Lets Meet Zack

**Final Fantasy: VII 2**

**The Rise of Zack**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Authors Notices**

**Readers I do not own Final Fantasy: VII. I never have. I have been told just about**

**everything that happens in the game by my friend who loves the game to death.**

**I have seen Final Fantasy: VII Advent Children and I do own Dirge of Cerberus**

**Final Fantasy: VII. So this may not have historically accurate events that happen in**

**Either game.**

**End**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**Lets Meet Zack**

After the events that happened in Final Fantasy: VII passed and Vincent saved the world in his game. And Sephiroth was defeated yet again by Cloud, the world started to become a peaceful place. Cloud would stay in his room polishing First Tsurugi (The sword used in Advent Children), and then he started dating Tifa. Vincent would keep himself in solitude polishing Cerberus and acting like a cowboy in a western shootout. Yuffie practiced with her giant shuriken and kept on stealing material. Cid still piloted his own airship, only using his lance when a suicide bomber would walk on. Red XIII continued to run around free as a bird. Cait Sith just liked to ride on other peoples backs. And Tifa continued to run her bar and dated Cloud, she still found time to practice her martial arts as well. Barrett kept trying to figure out ways to put more guns on his arm without it weighing a ton and a half. The gang rarely ever talked to each other. The most they talked was when they happened to pass by each other (this excludes Tifa and Cloud).

Cloud and Tifa had been dating for about 3 months. Cloud always would come to the bar late at night for some "hot coffee". One day Cloud took Tifa to a beach. They stayed until the sunset. At Sunset Cloud got onto one knee and asked the age old question "Will you marry me?" Of course Tifa said yes.

About a month after the wedding, Tifa came running home from her bar. When she saw Cloud there, she jumped into his arms and said: "Cloud, we're having a baby!"

Cloud then dropped her in surprise. He took a step back and said, "When did you find out?"

Tifa had a confused look on her face. She said, "Cloud I thought you would be happy"

Cloud then said, "Well of course I am. This is just so sudden. I'll have to tell everyone. Hopefully Vincent finally got a phone"

After a long time of getting in contact and telling everyone the good news. They all came over to the Strife home. There was much cheer.

After the 8 months, a baby boy was born. For some reason Yuffie was the only one in the room. "What is his name?" Yuffie asked.

Cloud responded, "Zack. Zack Strife"


	2. Growing Up

**Final Fantasy: VII 2**

**The Rise of Zack**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Notices**

**Readers I do not own Final Fantasy: VII. I never have. I have been told just about**

**everything that happens in the game by my friend who loves the game to death.**

**I have seen Final Fantasy: VII Advent Children and I do own Dirge of Cerberus**

**Final Fantasy: VII. So this may not have historically accurate events that happen in**

**Either game.**

**End**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2  
Growing Up**

As Zack grew up Cloud started knowing strange things about him. One of which he had enormous strength for a child of his age (at the time Zack was six). He could jump very high too. Cloud could not figure out why he was like this.

At school Zack would get into fights. When he would go to punch someone they would fly across the hall. Tifa had to come into parent-teach conferences about Zack's behavior. It went basically the same way every time. "Hello Mrs. Strife how are you?" the teacher would say.

"I'm fine. I see that Zack got into another fight." Tifa would say.

"Yes that's right. Now I would recommend anger management. But seeing how he always has a good explanation has to why he would defend himself, and he age of course. I would not do that." The teacher would say.

"Okay. I'll have a good talk to Zack when we get home. And I'll remind him again not to fight, but to get an adults help." Tifa would say as she told the teacher and would go get Zack.

Cloud took Zack to the doctor's office one day because he was curious about why Zack was so strong. "Hello doctor! How are you? Could you please tell me why my son is way to strong for his age? And why he does not even show it?" Cloud asked.

The doctor looked at Zack. He checked his heart rate and blood pressure and all the rest of the usual stuff, "Everything seems to be alright. But I would like a blood sample." Said the doctor. He rolled up Zack's sleeve and took out a needle. He shoved it into Zack's arm. The doctor extracted some blood and put a bandage on Zack's arm. "Come back in an hour and I will have the results"

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Cloud and Zack walked back into the doctor's office. "So what's up doc?" Cloud asked.

"I've never seen anything like it! He has something in his D.N.A. that should not be there. Tell me have you ever heard of SOLDIER Cloud?" The Doctor asked.

"Um yeah, why?" Cloud asked.

"Well I used to work for Rufus Shinra. He created a guards none as SOLDIER's. They were injected with special cells that gave them superhuman strength. It seems that these cells have become part of your son's D.N.A." The Doctor said.

"Weren't you a SOLDIER daddy?" Zack asked.

"What did the boy say?!" The doctor said.

"Oh you know kids say the weirdest things these days." Cloud said.

"Well I suppose that's true. Well there is nothing to be worried about," Said the Doctor, "Everything other than that is fine. And if it has not killed him yet, it won't kill him now or later!"

"Well that's good news. We'll be leaving now." Cloud said as him and Zack walked out the door.


End file.
